warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunfeather
Sunfeather is a huge, powerful light-colored bright ginger tabby tom with a white tail-tip, dense, fluffy fur, a feathery, bushy tail and blue eyes. Description Appearance :Sunfeather is tom-cat, with the height (from paw to ear-tip) of 45cm, and weighs an approximate 11 pounds. He doesn't fall into any specific pure breed or cross-breed, so he must be a mixed breed. However, those many, un-countable breeds mixed into his genetics have not been identified yet. However, he seems to possess the genes and ancestry of the Turkish Angora and American Shorthair breeds. He appears to have a semi-cobby build. :He has a bushy, feathery tail and fluffy fur which shows that he seems to have Turkish Angora blood. His fur is dense and well groomed, with even fluffier fur around his neck; almost like a mane. He is shown to be strong and powerful; with muscular legs and shoulders. His face is medium sized, round, quite symmetrical - possessing a smaller, neat jaw, large, slightly pointy ears, and round blue eyes. :Sunfeather has a light-colored bright ginger tabby pelt, with a white tail-tip. Health Physical Health :Like most of the other Clan cats, Sunfeather is lithe and fit from all of the physical duties. For his natural weight and height, he is in pretty much perfect shape; a good amount of muscle and such. :He doesn't appear to have any known disorders or disabilities, but like many other feral cats, he has scars and injuries that could have caused internal injuries when he obtained them. :He has never broke a limb, and has only had whitecough once in his life along with a cold and a tooth ache. Other than that, he was never diagnosed with some illness or some kind of fracture. :Like all feral cats, he is prone to a short life span, hygiene issues, illnesses, parasites, and injuries. :In conclusion, Sunfeather is very fit and hasn't had many illnesses, but due to many battles he has gained injuries and such. His hygiene is in fair shape, as he probably has a tick on him, and his teeth are not in best shape. It is unknown if he has any disorders, allergies, or internal injuries. Mental Health Personality Skills Pet Peeves and Likings History In The Rising Sun Series A New Destiny :It's a fine sunny day; with tons of little creatures crawling about. A little vole is crawling near bushes. At a tremendous speed, Sunfeather leaps out of those bushes, lands on the vole, and kills it. He thanks StarClan for the prey and it's life, and continues on hunting with sunlight shining down on his light ginger fur. :He finishes his hunting, and thinks about the load of prey he'll have to bring back to camp. He comments on how a nice day it was today; the sun had all of the prey come out of their dens to fatten themselves up on food. He then remembers hearing the elders talking about tension between the Clans due to them thinking that each other have been crossing their territories. The Clan needs to eat strong if a battle was to ensue. After some thought about the tension, Sunfeather remembers how he smelled a scent of some kind of rogues on ThunderClan territory, realizing that those cats crossing onto the Clan territory must be the ones to blame for the paranoia. :Darkstream, a Clanmate of his appears and warns him that WindClan has attacked the camp. Tensing his muscles, Sunfeather leaps into the bushes and disappears in the green, ready to fight.